


A Father's Blessing

by demoncow97



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gai is best dad, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoncow97/pseuds/demoncow97
Summary: Gaara wants to marry Lee, but he needs approval from a certain sensei first.





	1. A Father's Blessing

Gaara wasn’t typically one to be nervous. As Kazekage he possessed little hesitation. He knew his village and he knew the shinobi in it, their strengths, and their weaknesses; when a mission came in he could immediately determine the proper shinobi for the job. A silent confidence had grown in Gaara ever since he became leader of Suna, and this confidence had continued to grow with every decision he made over the passing decade. But as he stood in front of that door, a fear Gaara hadn’t felt in years slivered into his subconscious. His eyes quickly darted around, as if he were trying to plan the best escape route. But Gaara was not one to run away, no matter the strength of an enemy he always stood firm, protecting what was important to him.

He took a breath, reciting the phrase that had acted as a mantra in his head during the journey from Suna to Konoha. This task was simple compared to the many trials that had made up his life. Considering the years of isolation, the demon that had once inhabited his body, the battles, what he was about to do would be seen as easy as breathing. But no matter the logic, doubt still hovered like a haze in Gaara’s thoughts. 

His hand shook slightly as he raised his fist and lightly knocked. Not even a second passed when the door flew open, with the force of a small hurricane.  
Maito Gai stood in the doorway; the look of surprise on his face was quickly replaced by his usual toothy smile.

“Kazekage-sama, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Gai’s voice boomed. Gaara felt a pang of pity for Gai’s neighbors, as well as an appreciation for the silence of his residence back home. 

Gaara took a shallow breath, still trying to steady his nerves. This however, was apparently a breath too long because before Gaara could answer the question the leaf jounin spoke up again.

“If you are looking for my most youthful student I am afraid he is out on a mission at the moment! He is due back in the next few days, I am sure he will be delighted to know you are here!”

“Actually I am here to speak with you,” Gaara replied, finally finding his voice.

The look of surprise returned to Gai’s face, his mouth gaping slightly, but he opened the door wider nonetheless, inviting Gaara inside. 

Gaara placed his gourd on the ground and took in the leaf shinobi’s living room. The walls as green as the man’s jumpsuit, and various pieces of exercise equipment scattered about in a fairly orderly manner. Pictures laced the walls, mostly of Gai with other leaf shinobi, some of which Gaara knew, some of which he didn’t. He recognized the copy ninja, Kakashi in many of the photos, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Gaara mouth quirked upward slightly when he saw a familiar face in a picture, mimicking his teacher’s good guy pose with his brilliant million Watt smile. The smile that both strengthened and melted his heart every time he saw it. It gave Gaara a boost of determination towards tonight’s task at hand.

“Would you like some tea?” asked Gai, who had put on the kettle as if Gaara had already answered the question.

Gaara nodded, and resumed the contemplation of his visit. This was it, the last preparation to be made. If all went well then he would finally be able to ask the question. He would finally be able to ask Rock Lee to marry him.

The relationship between himself and Lee had involved a lot of time, and a lot of patience from both parties. After his return home following his and Lee’s fight with Orochimaru’s henchman Kimimaro, Lee had sent Gaara a letter of thanks (although Lee had already thanked Gaara so many times after the battle that the letter hardly felt necessary). Although the letter did not warrant a reply, Gaara found himself wanting to keep in communication with the over enthusiastic and determined ninja. They became pen pals, allowing the two to become good friends. Whenever Lee had a mission near Suna, he would find time to pop by and visit Gaara and his siblings, with Gaara also making time to see Lee on his diplomatic trips to Konoha when possible. The gradual transition from friends to lovers was slow and hard fought, with neither party having much experience in the area, but Gaara would not have changed it for the world.

Gai placed two cups of tea on the coffee table by the couch and asked Gaara to sit, to which he complied.

“I present to you my highest quality tea! My rival always complains that it is too strong, but stronger is never a bad thing!” Gai proclaimed loudly, as he sat down in a chair next to the couch. “So, what is it that you would like to speak with me about Kazekage-sama?” 

The question from Gai held its usual enthusiasm, but a slight seriousness could be felt in the words as Gai turned his full attention towards his guest. Gaara held Gai’s gaze.

Maito Gai was Lee’s father, not by blood or by any legal means, but Gaara knew the bond the two men shared ran just as deep if not deeper than any other father and son. He had at one time held jealousy over this bond when Gai had saved Lee not once, but twice during the Chunin exam, being lost and without friendship or love at the time. Now he felt gratitude toward the man who had encouraged and helped his boyfriend grow into the caring and accepting person he was today. This man meant the world to Lee and if he didn’t approve…

Gaara’s mind began to fill with doubts once again. Sure Gai seemed very supportive of their relationship, but Gaara would not be surprised if the jounin still held a grudge against him. Neji and Tenten still shot the odd glare his way, accompanied by multiple reminders of the pain he would endure if he ever hurt Lee again. The two had never completely forgiven him for what had transpired during the Chunin exam, not that he could blame them. And if Gai shared this sentiment, then getting his blessing might be impossible. However, if Gaara had learned anything during his years with Lee, it was that if he did not try, he would never succeed.

Gaara stood from the couch, turning to face the still confused looking man in the chair, and bowed as deeply as his body would allow.

“I am here to ask your permission” Gaara said, eyes focused on the floor.

“Permission?” Gai repeated, clearly not comprehending to what Gaara was referring, and startled by the fact that the Kazekage was bowing before him.

“I have never known anyone as amazing as Lee, and being with him makes me happier than I thought I ever deserved to be. Every day I spend with him is a day I am grateful for, so I wish to continue spending my days with him,” Gaara began. Lee’s good qualities ran like an endless sea in Gaara’s head, as he struggled with the words that would properly show how much Lee meant to him. Lee had always surpassed him in the art of flowery proclamation of feelings.

A sniffle broke Gaara’s train of thought, causing him to look up to find Gai’s crying face.

Although he probably should have expected this, as he had slowly become accustomed to Lee’s fits of tears in emotional situations, Gaara froze in uncertainty.  
Before he could decide whether to continue his speech or to help the jounin calm down, Gaara was scooped up in a bone crushing hug.

“This is wonderful! No words can express how my heart sings to this joyous news!” Gai exclaimed at a volume much too loud so close to Gaara’s ears. “To think it felt like it was only yesterday that Lee first made genin, now he is getting married!” Gai continued.

Although the weight on Gaara’s mind eased tremendously at Gai’s enthusiasm, he had not quite gotten the answer he was looking for.  
“So do I have it then?” asked Gaara, more bluntly than he meant to, cutting off the rambling man.

Gai pulled away from Gaara, looking down at the smaller Kazekage. His brows furrowed together, trying to make sense of the question.

“Do I have your blessing?” Gaara clarified before Gai was forced to ask. “You are a father to Lee, and if I do not receive your blessing I will not be allowed to marry him”

Gai seemed to pause and consider this for a moment before answering.

“So if I refuse you would just give up on him?” 

This question caught Gaara completely off guard. The crying and happy declarations were replaced by a stoic silence. Gaara had worried about a refusal, but had never really considered what to do if it occurred. However the answer to the question was simple enough.

“I would continue to be with Lee, and do my best to show you that I may someday be worthy of him.” 

Gaara could not imagine a life without Lee, marriage or not. He stood firm, but felt some disappointment at not receiving what he had come for. The trek back to Suna would be a long one.

“That is the correct answer!” Gai exclaimed, displaying his trademark thumbs up. “A quitter could never marry my star pupil and I know you aren’t a quitter Gaara!” 

Gaara felt his hope return to him, accompanied by the small shock of the leaf shinobi calling him by his first name. Although he was getting a little tired of this emotional rollercoaster he seemed to be stuck on.

“Of course you have my blessing! You’re Lee’s important person, and he has told me endlessly about how much you care for each other!” Gai smiled, while Gaara blushed slightly imagining the variety of things Lee had told his sensei about.

Gaara released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and gave a genuine smile as he said thank you.

He began making his way towards the door, as it was late and had been a long journey. Rest sounded ideal right now. The arm that placed itself on his shoulder shocked Gaara enough to cause the sand in his gourd to stir.

“Now I have some youthful proposal ideas that are guaranteed to blow your mind!” Gai proclaimed, stirring Gaara back towards the couch. “Now you’ll need small explosives, 13 squirrels, face paint and this!” Gaara didn’t have time to consider the use of the previous items before a green spandex suit was thrust in his direction.

Gaara cringed as he looked at Gai’s expectant face, slowly taking the spandex outfit in his hands.

“I appreciate the help but I think I need to rest before making any decisions tonight” Gaara said, not wanting to offend the man right after he’d gotten his blessing.

“Ah, of course! Rest is very important. Therefore I will help my future son-in-law with his planning tomorrow”

Gaara’s eyes widened. ‘Future son-in law’. An image of himself, Lee and Gai standing side by side all clad in full green spandex flashed through his brain. He shivered a bit at the mental image.

He walked to the doorway and turned around to give Gai his final thanks, and was enveloped once again in a hug.

“Thank you for making Lee so happy” Gai whispered as he released Gaara and gave him another smile, tears starting to form in him eyes again.

As Gaara turned to leave, having successfully completed his mission, he found himself looking forward to having a father like Gai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough Gaalee fics so I decided I had to write one myself. It's my first fanfic, so I'm totally open to comments and criticism


	2. A Family's Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gaara is in Konoha, Lee finally has a chance to ask Temari and Kankuro a very important question.

Rock Lee had been planning this for months but had never been able to get the two alone until now. It didn’t help that he had little to no skill in the art of secret keeping or sneaking around. So when he had dropped by Suna after completing his mission in the Land of Wind and heard that the Kazekage had left with a couple of guards to Konoha for reasons unknown, he nearly jumped for joy. Of course Lee was disappointed that he would not be able to see Gaara, but he finally had the opportunity he had been looking for.

Lee’s last attempt at getting Temari and Kankuro alone had resulted in him locking a very confused Gaara in a closet, which he later paid for after Gaara had smashed it open. When asked for the reason behind his actions, Lee had panicked and jumped out a window. He ran around the village until the red of his face was more from exhaustion then embarrassment. When he returned that evening no one brought it up, as the sand siblings had given up justifying all of Lee’s strange habits a while back. 

Presently, Kankuro and Temari sat across from Lee at the kitchen table, finishing up the dinner Lee had helped cook. He vibrated slightly in his seat as he waited for Kankuro, who was a surprisingly slow eater, to finish his meal.

“Sorry again that Gaara isn’t here tonight Lee,” Temari said, most likely assuming the shaking stemmed from some sort of disappointment. 

“That is okay Temari, I am very grateful that I can dine with you two tonight, you are my good friends after all!” Lee exclaimed.

And it was true, they had become good friends over the years. It was hard not to like Lee after spending enough time with him. Even Kankuro, who cursed excessively any morning he had to deal with Lee’s enthusiasm claiming, ‘it was too early to be happy’, had grown fond of the guy.

The minute Kankuro’s plate was clean, Lee was on his feet.

“I will clean the dishes!” Lee practically yelled, determined to finish the dishes as fast as humanly possible so he could sit the siblings down and have the talk. If he could not finish cleaning in five minutes he would do fifty laps of the village before he left in the morning!

“Don’t worry about the dishes Lee, we can do them tomorrow” said Temari, causing Kankuro to groan. Temari shot him a look which quickly shut him up. “Besides, you helped with dinner”

“It was no problem, I enjoy cooking! And I really do not mind cleaning up.”

“Really just leave it” Temari insisted, and while Lee was stubborn, he had learned that pushing Temari never ended very well. So Lee just smiled and nodded, placing the dirty dishes he had picked up beside the sink so the kitchen table was cleared at the very least.

“I’m off to bed then, having to help with Gaara’s work while he’s gone kills me” Kankuro yawned making his way towards his bedroom.

“NO!” Lee screamed, making Temari and Kankuro jump in surprise. “I mean, could we not sit and chat? I have not seen you in quite a while” 

Lee did his best to play off his outburst, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck, but playing it cool was yet another skill he severely lacked.

“What is it Lee?” Temari asked, looking as if she could see right through him. Kankuro also gave Lee a suspicious glance.

Lee sighed, deciding getting straight to the point was the best course of action.

“I have something very important to ask the two of you” Lee stated, eyes focused and hard. The tone caught Kankuro and Temari off guard, but they made their way back to the kitchen table.

While Lee could often be considered the opposite of conventional in both looks and personality, when it came to romance he believed that tradition was important. Although he could not ask Gaara’s father for his blessing (which would probably not have ended that well had it been the case), he felt wrong leaving Gaara’s family out of the process. In fact, Lee had already decided years ago that if he and Gaara were to eventually get married he would ask for the consent of Temari and Kankuro before proposing.

As the siblings sat down, Lee rummaged through the overnight bag he had neatly placed in the corner of the room before he had made dinner. He retrieved a letter, slightly wrinkled from the months it had stayed in his bag waiting for this very moment. A good shinobi was always prepared, so Lee had brought the letter with him to every mission just in case. He placed the letter in front of both Kankuro and Temari, before sitting down opposite them.

“Please open it!” Lee asked bowing his head. 

The siblings shared a look before Temari snatched up the letter, opening it in a single rip.

Temari read very quickly, practiced from all the diplomatic documents she had to inspect so often. Her brows furrowed as she skimmed the letter, a small blush plastered on her face. More than anything she looked plain confused. Kankuro stared at her face trying to gauge her reaction before quickly becoming impatient.

“Read it aloud will you” complained Kankuro.

“Lee what is this?” Temari asked instead of answering her brother. Kankuro snatched the letter from her hands and read the first few lines before Lee could answer.

“It is a list of all the reasons I love Gaara” Lee replied, a smile on his face. “Well not every reason, because no amount of letters would be able to fit them all!”

Kankuro promptly dropped the letter before rubbing his eyes as if he could erase what he just read if he kept rubbing.

“Dude you wanted me to read a love letter about my brother! That’s just wrong” Kankuro said sounding offended. 

Well this hadn’t gone quite as planned. Lee had thought before asking for their permission, he could win Temari and Kankuro over by proving the extent of his love for Gaara. He had considered giving them one of his winning speeches about how wonderful Gaara was, but was worried he might forget something in the heat of the moment. He ultimately decided a letter would be best. With a letter Lee could make sure he included everything he wanted. Although it had taken several weeks before he was happy with it, making sure he didn’t miss any of Gaara’s wonderful attributes.

But by the uncomfortable look on Temari’s face accompanied by Kankuro asking if they had any bleach for his eyes, maybe it hadn’t been such a good plan.

“Lee, why did you give us this letter?” Temari asked, trying her best not to be embarrassed but also wanting to get to the bottom of whatever was happening.

Lee took a deep breath, sitting up as straight as could. 

“I would like to ask Gaara to marry me” 

Temari’s eyes widened while Kankuro gaped. The silence that followed was deafening, causing Lee to panic internally.

Oh god this was a mistake. Gaara deserved so much better than him, a simple leaf shinobi who couldn’t use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Gaara was the Kazekage. Gaara was powerful, important, amazing and all the other things that had made Lee fall in love with him. 

Lee and Gaara had worked together in the past to work through Lee’s feelings of inferiority in their relationship, but there were still moments where Lee felt insecure. Why would Gaara choose to love him? 

Lee shook his head. He remembered all the amazing moments the two of them had shared, their sparring sessions, their walks in the desert, the special smiles Gaara saved only for him. If Lee was certain of anything in his life, it was his love for Gaara. 

Having regained his composure, and with the room still filled with silence, Lee spoke up once again.

“I would very much like your consent to ask Gaara for his hand in marriage!” 

Lee kept his gaze firm, not letting himself become discouraged a second time. If Temari and Kankuro turned him down… well, he was a genius of hard work, so he would just have to work even harder to win their approval!

“Lee…” Temari began, her voice calm, holding none of the sharpness it normally did. “It’s about damn time you two got married.”

“Who would have thought the fastest ninja in the Leaf Village would take so long to pop the question” Kankuro teased.

Lee was speechless, a rare occurrence for him. Tears of relief and happiness began welling in his eyes threatening to spill over.

“And to answer your question, yes you have our permission, I mean you spend so much time here, you’re practically family already” Temari smiled.

“Hey, I didn’t agree to…” Temari elbowed Kankuro in the stomach before he could continue, causing him to double over. “It was a joke sis, jeez” he grunted.

Lee couldn’t hold it in anymore, his tears flowed freely as he jumped over the table to hug the siblings. The force of the impact causing the three of them to topple to the ground with a thud.

“I promise to protect Gaara with my life” Lee sniffled in between happy sobs.

“We know you will Lee” Temari said, uncomfortable under Lee’s weight on the hard floor. “Could you please get off of us now?”

Lee jumped up, pulling Temari and Kankuro to their feet as he did so. His smile felt super-glued to his face. Nothing could ruin this moment. Temari had called him part of their family! 

Before meeting Gai-sensei, Lee had spent many sleepless nights alone dreaming of what it would be like to be part of a family. But even then, part of Lee had believed that no one would ever accept or love him. Thinking now of all the amazing people in his life, he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man alive. He had Gai-sensei, Neji, Tenten, and now Temari and Kankuro. And of course Gaara. Gaara who was his home and his heart. And then the realization hit him.

He could propose to Gaara now! But Gaara was in Konoha. Lee needed to return to Konoha, there was no time to waste!

“Thank you very much for everything, but I have decided that I will be returning to Konoha tonight!” Lee exclaimed, bowing politely to make up for his abrupt exit. He felt a little guilty, but he had dreamed of getting down on one knee for months now. The pure excitement overwhelmed all of Lee’s other senses.

“Lee, I understand you’re excited but I think you should sleep and leave in the morning” Temari replied, not surprised in the least by Lee’s reaction. While his excitement was endearing, she didn’t want him dying of exhaustion on his journey home.

Lee didn’t seem to hear her, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder as he turned toward the exit.

Temari sighed and looked over at Kankuro expectantly, looking for backup. He scowled, but had faced enough of Temari’s wrath for the night, rubbing his bruised ribs from his earlier comment.

“Don’t you want to prepare for the proposal to make it special or something? Well whatever, I guess you can do things rushed if you want to leave now” Kankuro yawned.

This caused Lee to come to a stop, eyes wide and sparkling.

“You are absolutely right Kankuro! I must plan the most perfect of proposals before I see Gaara!” Lee proclaimed, clenching his fist in his usual determined fashion. “I will go to sleep immediately so I can wake up extra early and prepare!”

Lee gave both Temari and Kankuro another hug and thank you before sprinting towards the guest room full of gusto. 

With Lee’s back to them, he missed Kankuro grumble as he passed a twenty dollar bill to a grinning Temari, cussing about how he always lost their bets.

That night Lee dreamt of the orphanage dining hall where he grew up, but instead of sitting alone he was surrounded by family. Not a family formed by blood, but one formed from time and acceptance. It was a perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more part with a proposal or two.   
> A big thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter! It made me really happy and encouraged me to keep going!!!


	3. A Lover's Acceptance

Gaara apparently knew nothing about proposing. He had assumed it was simply getting down on one knee, asking the question, getting an answer, providing a ring and he and Lee would soon be legally bound and able to spend the rest of their lives together. 

During the past few days in Konoha, Gai had shattered all preconceptions he had about the process. According to Gai, the proposal had to be a monumental event, planned and executed to the smallest detail. It all seemed a bit surreal to Gaara. 

Gai’s various suggestions had included circus animals and a musical number. While Gaara had yet to agree with Gai on any idea so far, it had gotten him reconsidering his own plan.

His original plan had been to propose the night Lee returned, during their regular midnight stroll. While Lee needed sleep, unlike Gaara, he would typically accompany Gaara on a nighttime walk before bed so that Gaara wouldn’t have to spend the entire night alone. It showed a thoughtfulness that was just so Lee, and Gaara treasured this special tradition he shared only with him. However this plan lacked the enormity a proposal was supposedly supposed to have.

Would Lee want something big and spectacular? Lee always went overboard when it came to anything he was passionate about, so should Gaara not do the same in this situation? It was becoming quite the internal struggle. All Gaara wanted was for Lee to be happy. Making Lee happy had never seemed too difficult in the past (Lee seemed to be filled with joy just by being in the same room as Gaara), but now nothing seemed good enough.

Gaara sat at the desk in his guest room. He stared at a notebook which housed the many ideas himself and Gai had discussed the past 3 days. Their ideas contrasted drastically but Gai knew Lee better than anyone, so Gaara trusted his judgement. He was grateful for the help, and while tiring, spending time with Gai had been enjoyable. 

Gaara’s eyes left the notebook for a moment, resting on the small black box on the corner of his desk. Such a small box to hold something so important. 

A knock at the door interrupted Gaara’s thoughts. It was probably Gai, this was the time he usually showed up for their discussions. Lee would be back any day now so Gaara knew it was time to make a final decision. He and Gai had agreed that Gaara would have to propose soon after Lee returned, as Gai and Lee both shared an inability to keep secrets, and Gai trying to keep one from his precious student would be nothing less than a catastrophe. However the face that greeted him at his door possessed neither a bowl cut nor a sparkling smile.

“Yo.” Kakashi said raising a hand in greeting. “Gai sent me.”

Gaara’s face quickly transitioned from questioning to understanding, putting the pieces together. If Gai had sent Kakashi…

“I’m supposed to let you know that Lee just got back” Kakashi said.

Gaara stared blankly for a moment, his suspicions confirmed.

“And with that my mission’s done.” Kakashi didn’t wait for Gaara to say anything. “Good luck,” he added before waving and disappearing from sight.

Looks like decisions would have to be made even sooner than he expected.

***

Lee took a steadying breath as he passed through Konoha’s gate. He made his way towards the Hokage’s office to relay the details of his completed mission. Once that was done his new mission would begin. The pure excitement Lee had felt leaving Suna had slowly become riddled with tension. Lee felt as prepared as he could be, having the whole run back to go over his plan again and again, but was nervous nonetheless.

As he made his way through the village Lee spotted his sensei talking to Kakashi. Gai-sensei clearly saw him too, but wore a strangely panicked look on his face rather than the proud smile that typically greeted Lee when he returned from missions.

“Gai-sensei, I have returned!” Lee called out, running towards his sensei. Before he met with Gaara he wanted to tell Gai-sensei about his plans to marry the Kazekage. Gai-sensei was very knowledgeable, so he would of course give Lee only the greatest of feedback.

Kankuro had pulled him aside the morning he left Suna and asked Lee to not go too overboard, to which Lee had agreed, knowing Gaara would prefer something more private for this kind of occasion. But private did not mean that Lee would not make it the most special proposal ever!

Lee saw Kakashi nod and quickly leave in the other direction as he finally reached his teacher.

“Ah… Lee… how wonderful to see you!” Gai said with a nervousness and forced enthusiasm that Lee easily picked up on.

“Sensei, what is wrong?” Lee asked, a worried look in his eye.

“NOTHING! Nothing is wrong my boy!” Gai said, adding a fake laugh to the end.

“Did something happen between you and your eternal rival?” 

“No! I mean yes! I mean, I have to go!” Gai exclaimed, sweating profusely.

“But Gai-sensei, if something is wrong I would like to help! I also have something very important to speak with you about!” Lee was concerned for his sensei but still wanted his opinion of his plan. Lee was doing his best to stay calm in the face of such a huge moment in his life, but was becoming more stressed by the second.

Lee knew he couldn’t wait too long between when he saw Gaara and when he proposed. It was very likely he would give away the surprise through the nervous behavior he knew he would display. So if he could complete his preparations this afternoon before meeting Gaara, he would propose tonight.

Konoha’s flower garden was where Lee had ultimately decided he would ask the question. It was perfect! A flower garden fulfilled the romantic setting requirement perfectly, and as a bonus, Gaara loved gardening and plants! 

For their first anniversary, Gaara had given Lee a beautiful lotus flower, and Lee still remembered that moment as one of the best in his entire life. If things went well, hopefully tonight would be even better!  
Lee also had plans to decorate the garden with lights, and have a fancy meal brought in for the two to enjoy together. 

But what if it wasn’t enough? Lee still had doubts, and if anyone could help Lee rid himself of negativity, it was Gai-sensei. Even more than his opinion, what Lee needed from Gai-sensei was reassurance.

Gai suddenly put his hands on Lee’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes, tears flowing down his face.

“I am so sorry Lee, but I am assisting in a top secret mission at the moment! I am afraid I cannot help you!” Gai cried, looking truly regretful.

“I understand Gai-sensei, good luck with your mission!” Lee meant it, but was a little disappointed nonetheless.

This only made Gai cry harder. He hated keeping secrets from Lee more than anything. Gai hugged Lee and left before he ruined the big moment. He could help Lee with his problem later.

After the figure of his sensei disappeared into the distance, Lee resumed his way toward the Hokage’s office. 

Upon arrival, he gave his report quickly and without issue. The mission had gone smoothly, so there hadn’t been too much to report anyways.

When he was dismissed, Lee became acutely aware of his own breathing. As soon as he exited the building, Lee’s stress spiked. His hands sweaty and clenched firmly around the small box in his pocket. His mind began to overflow as he walked down the streets of Konoha, thoughts jumping all over the place.

After a moment he realized he had no idea where he was going. Should he go home quickly first or get straight to work? There were reservations to be made and decorations to be put up. As long as he avoided Gaara, Lee had time to prepare. Maybe he’d visit Tenten to help calm himself. A voice calling his name broke him from his trance.

“Lee?”

***

Gaara had made a reservation for the curry house and had ordered a large supply of fireworks. While he still hadn’t arranged all the details yet, he figured fireworks were a good compromise between not too big and not too small. Hopefully Lee would like it. 

While in thought, Gaara gazed over Konoha from his room. The streets were bustling this afternoon, in a way that reminded him of Suna.

It was then that Gaara spotted Lee from the window. While he knew he should stay hidden from view in order to capitalize on the last few moments of preparation, he couldn’t help but stare. He noticed Lee’s strange behavior immediately and it was not the strange behavior that Lee was known for. 

Lee was just standing there in the middle of the street, looking completely lost. Lee would of course know that Gaara was here in Konoha, and exactly where to find him. So why was Lee not already banging on the door to the guest residence, ready to tell Gaara how much he had missed him?

Instead Lee, who was typically energetic and constantly struggled to keep still, was frozen to the ground.

This had Gaara concerned enough that he found himself leaving the building before he could consider the consequences. 

“Lee?” 

Lee’s head snapped towards Gaara quick enough to cause whip lash. 

“GAARA?” Lee’s shouting caused some passersby to turn their heads, but most just continued on their way.

Gaara noticed Lee fidget with something in his pocket, a sight that was rare for Gaara to see. Lee rarely ever showed signs of nerves, preferring to present himself confidently to those around him. He only disclosed his insecurities when the two were behind closed doors in the few instances when something was bothering him. So the look of panic on Lee’s face worried Gaara greatly.

Making his way over to his boyfriend, Gaara forgot all plans he had for the night, wanting only to find out what had happened to Lee and how to fix it.

“I-it is very good t-to see you Gaara, I missed you very much!” Lee was stuttering, this only increased Gaara’s concern.

“What’s wrong Lee?” Gaara asked, getting straight to the point.

“Nothing is wrong! I am in top form and happy to be back!” Lee answered a little too loudly, even for him.

“Do you want to talk about it elsewhere?” Gaara knew Lee, and reading him had become a simple task after all their years together. 

Lee was unlike other shinobi in that he always wore his heart on his sleeve. Being around someone so open and honest was like a breath of fresh air for Gaara, and a reason he had been drawn to Lee in the first place. Gaara was not as emotionally intelligent as Lee, but he had developed the ability to read Lee’s moods very well.

“No! I am fine, really!” Lee gave a thumbs up in one hand, the other still in his pocket.

Lee was not budging on this matter, which meant he was keeping something from Gaara. While he was frustrated at being kept in the dark, Gaara only wanted to help Lee with whatever had him so distressed. Tonight was supposed to be a wonderful and joyful occasion, but if Lee was upset there would be no point. Gaara could finish preparing his perfect proposal later, Lee’s happiness came first, as it always did in Gaara’s mind.

Having not gotten very far trying to understand what was upsetting Lee, it looked like Gaara was going to have to use his trump card. There was one thing that almost always helped Lee get back on his feet.

“Do you want to spar?”

Lee’s excitement at the prospect was evident, replacing some of the tension that enveloped Lee’s body. He still took a moment before answering.

“Gaara, I would love to!”

***

What was he thinking? Lee had so many preparations to make, he didn’t have time to spar. He had reservations to make and clothes to pick out. But Gaara had seemed so concerned, and Lee couldn’t tell Gaara the truth. So he agreed to the spar, hoping it would clear some of Gaara’s suspicions (and because sparring with Gaara was one of his favourite things). Lee would have to make it quick so he could get ready for the special night to follow.

They made their way to Lee’s usual training ground in silence. The two had spent a lot of time here together. Lee smiled remembering all the times he had dragged Gaara here when their friendship was only just beginning.

When they arrived, Lee positioned himself opposite Gaara in a battle position, muscle memory taking over. Gaara took up his own stance, focused intensely on Lee.

Without a word, Lee lunged forward, making the first move as he typically did. He feigned left, drawing Gaara’s sand with him before darting back to the right, throwing a punch at Gaara. The sand still managed to intercept it. 

Lee continued with an onslaught of quick jabs, all which Gaara intercepted or dodged. Sand grabbed Lee by his ankle, but Lee broke free before it took too much of a hold.

Lee charged Gaara again and again, while dodging any attack that came his way. 

All of Lee’s worries were gone in this moment, solely focused on the opponent in front of him. Lee smiled as he thought of how Gaara knew him so well.

The two had become so accustomed to the other’s fighting style that their attacks flowed smoothly, with a back and forth not unlike a complex dance. So Lee noticed right away when Gaara seemed to become distracted by something. He took this opportunity to sweep Gaara’s legs from under him, and pin Gaara to the ground, ending the fight. Despite losing, Gaara looked more pleased than upset, most likely from seeing how effective the spar had been at recovering Lee’s mood.

Lee was overjoyed by his victory, a rare occurrence to be sure. He stood up, feeling fully like himself again, determination welling in his chest. He could do this! Tonight he would ask Gaara to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Lee reached out a hand to help Gaara off the ground, only to notice that Gaara was no longer flat on his back, but on one knee.

“Gaara?” Lee asked softly, heart beating like a drum in his chest.

“Lee, I’ve spent the last few days deciding the best way to do this, but nothing ever seemed good enough. I was told this moment was supposed to be perfect, but any time I get to be with you is as perfect as it’s ever going to get.”

Lee wasn’t sure when the last time he breathed was. Gaara rarely used words when displaying affection, showing it more in his actions and gestures. So to hear such a romantic confession was something Lee knew he would be playing on repeat in his brain for years to come.

“I love you too Gaa-“ Lee began, wanting to let Gaara know how much the words meant to him, but cut himself off when he saw what Gaara was pulling out of his pocket.

While Lee should probably have clued in from Gaara’s gestures and words, he had been so sure that he would be the one to propose that he hadn’t even considered…

Gaara opened the small black box, displaying a beautiful ring with an emerald at its center, green as the forests Lee grew up in. Lee was so in awe of the jewel he didn’t realize he was crying.

“Rock Lee, will you marry me?”

Gaara smiled up at Lee, one of those smiles reserved only for him. Lee felt winded. Yes! Of course the answer was yes!

But instead of answering, Lee shoved his hand in his own pocket and lowered himself down, mimicking Gaara’s pose. With hands shaking in joy, Lee opened his own box displaying a small ring. The sunstone on the ring was almost as red as Gaara’s hair. The stone represented a life of happiness, and Lee had known it was the one as soon as he had seen it.

“I will marry you, if you agree to marry me in return!”

Lee realized what he said was probably stupid, but it didn’t seem to matter to Gaara, who in response, pulled Lee in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and so full of love, a love Lee now knew he could cherish for the rest of his life.

Gaara pulled away and took Lee’s bandaged hand in his own. He began removing the wrappings, looking up to see that Lee was still crying tears of joy.

“Yes Lee, I would be honoured to marry you.” Gaara said, almost whispering, as he placed the emerald ring on Lee’s finger.

Lee stared at his finger in awe. To think his scarred and battered hand would house something so beautiful.

“Gaara, I do not have the words to express how much I love you, you’ve made me the happiest man in the entire world. I cannot imagine my life without you, but it seems like now I will not have to. I promise I will devote the rest of my life to making you as happy as you make me.”

Lee smiled at his now fiancé, taking his hand and sliding the sunstone onto it.

As Gaara looked down at the ring, tears formed in his eyes as well. Lee wiped the tears from Gaara’s face, and leaned in for another kiss. Lee would now be able to kiss these lips for the rest of his life. This fact filled Lee with such pure bliss, that every obstacle he had overcome in his life had been more than worth it to be here now.

 

To some, a spur of the moment proposal isn’t considered very romantic or well thought out, but for Lee and Gaara it could not have been more special. No fireworks or flowery dinner could have made them happier than they were in this training ground, sweaty and covered in dirt.

Gaara and Lee had first become bound together by a fierce battle, and so a battle seemed a perfect place for the two to start the next chapter of their lives. Lives filled with never-ending support and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee spent the rest of the day showing off his ring to everyone he knew, while Gai introduced his new son-in-law to everyone in Konoha.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this


End file.
